No Mercy 2009
No Mercy was a SmackDown Pay-Per-View that began on Monday, October 5th, 2009. The PPV was held at Madison Square Garden, and was a 10 day long event, ending on Thursday, October 15th. The main event of the evening saw ISB Champion jpmegami defending his title against #1 Contender, -Dark_Shadow-. The Official theme song was "Crawl Back In" by Dead By Sunrise. Event Information A Lingering "Shadow" At SummerSlam 2009, jpmegami successfully defended the SmackDown World Championship against HaasGotSkill. Earlier in the night, -Dark_Shadow- defeated hitman_hart05 to not only win the 2009 King of the Ring Tournament, but to earn a title match against jpmegami. After M_uNiT2k5 took over the General Manager position from RKO-Cutter, it was announced that jpmegami would defend his title against -Dark_Shadow- at SmackDown's next Pay-Per-View, entitled No Mercy. Leading up to the Pay-Per-View, jpmegami changed the name of the SmackDown World Championship to the ISB Championship, claming that he would bring prestige not only to the title, but back to SmackDown as well. The One True Legend Also at SummerSlam, LeopardZ defeated Randon_Hero_Scog to win the Legends Championship. After suffering defeat, RHS immediately envoked his rematch clause for No Mercy. At the 2009 ISB Supershow, RHS (along with RKO-Cutter) defeat LeopardZ and hitman_hart05 in a tag team match, thus allowing RHS to pick the stipulation for the Legends title match at No Mercy. One week later, RHS announced that he would not reveal the stipulation until the Pay-Per-View. LeopardZ let RHS know that it didn't matter what the stipulation was, as he would once again defeat him at his own game. The segment ended in a brief brawl with RHS gaining the upperhand. A Revelation After stepping down as the General Manager of SmackDown, RKO-Cutter returned to the active roster at the 2009 ISB Supershow, where he teamed up with RHS to take on LeopardZ and hitman_hart05. To the surprise of many, RKO-Cutter scored the pinfall on hitman_hart05, angering the ISB Legend in the process. Shortly after his victory, it was announced that RKO-Cutter would take on hitman at the No Mercy Pay-Per-View. After having his big win called a fluke, RKO-Cutter proved himself again by defeating Masters of Evil member, -Dark_Shadow-. While he may be riding high, hitman_hart05 promises to ended RKO's streak and show the former United States Champion No Mercy. Pure Competition During the 2009 ISB Draft, Pure Champion Shadowafs8 was drafted to SmackDown, and immediately made an impact by destroying two of his three opponents for No Mercy -- Bigbyrd39 and Zilaboy926. While he may have taken them out of the time being, there is no doubt that both Byrd and Zila are hungry for gold, and will go through anyone to win the Pure Championship. One last factor in all of this is Stormruin, who made it known that he won't lay down for anyone, and that at No Mercy, he will walk out with the Pure Championship around his waste. Threatened Champion After creepyspencer12bacon successfully defended his Cruiserweight title on SmackDown, he found out that he would defend it once again at SmackDown's No Mercy Pay-Per-View. However, he didn't know that he'd be facing two opponents in a triple threat match. Now, with digifreak2005 and CommitMeToMemory hungry for gold, will the Cruiserweight Champion be able to keep hold of his beloved title, or is his reign as Champion coming to an end? Cruiserweight Gauntlet Four Cruiserweights will face off in a Gauntlet match at No Mercy. The winner will receive at future title shot for the Cruiserweight Championship. The participants are: R--K--O, goji365, TheMick623 and GR8DANE_RIP. Scheduled Matches